Snapped by Arom1-Rewritten by humphreyXwinston
by humphreyXwinston
Summary: I've rewritten Snapped for a friend who wanted me to rewrite it so here enjoy.


**I'm sorry I haven't undated in a while but** **here**

Garth POV

I was sitting in the holding den sleep worried about Humphrey. I didn't want to fight him I love him. A five weeks ago i saw Humphrey and I went to talk to him and when I'd his followers pinned me oh the ground.

_5 weeks earlier_

i didn't know who pinned me but he was big and muscular and had jet black fur and red eyes that glow.

"Who are you and why are you following my leader." The wolf said.

"I'm here to talk." I choke.

"Fine but if you hurt my leader I'll..." Humphrey cut the wolf off.

"You'll be banished." Humphrey said.

"Ok." The wolf choked.

"Now Zacv get off." Humphrey commanded.

Zacv got off me and left me and Humphrey alone, then Humphrey began to speak.

"Garth what are you doing here?" Humphrey asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Talk to me yeah right what's the real reason? Did that basterd Winston send you if so you'll die in my paws." Humphrey said coldly.

"No, no, no,no I came by myself." I said backing away.

"Why are you backing away from me you are the top alpha in the pack so why are you acting scared?" Humphrey asked getting in my face.

I could feel Humphrey breath on my face.

"I just wanted to talk to you that's-" Humphrey had cut me off.

"'Talk to me', Is this a game to you? You hurt me, YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO STILL BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?!" Humphrey yelled.

I started crying.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING GARTH?!" Humphrey continue yelling.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

Humphrey stopped yelling and looked at me. I was pathetic and weak. I was never strong, I never wanted to hurt Humphrey, everyone in the pack wanted Humphrey die, even his best friend Kate. Kate the cold heart son-of-bitch only had friends because she was daughter of the pack leader Winston. And I'm only with her cause she told everyone that WAS dating when we wasn't. I hated my life.

I was going to leave.

"I'm gonna leave." I said snuffling

Humphrey POV

_Why was Garth crying_ I wonder until he said something that stopped my thoughts.

"I'm gonna leave." Garth said snuffling.

"Garth wait, Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Humphrey I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I was scared you might tell everyone what I did and I didn't would be killed." Garth said looking down.

"You didn't have to hurt me you could've threatened me" I said.

"NO, Humphrey, If I did that you still would've told everyone and Winston would ask Kate if we had mated and she would deny that we mated and say I raped her." Garth said breaking down into more tears.

"What you don't know that." I said.

"No she said that in my face she deny that we mated and get me in trouble if I didn't hurt you." Garth said sobbing.

"WHAT?! THAT FUCKING LITTLE WHORE!" I yelled.

Kate did this to me. She was going to pay for everything. Killing my friends and trying to hurt me. ME. She hurt me I was her only friend growing up and this is how she thanks me for being there for her. She ruined me life.

"Kate you'll die for what you did to me. You and your parents." I mumbled.

"Humphrey?" Garth said.

"Yes Garth." I asked.

"Humphrey I don't love Kate." Garth said.

"Okay. why did you tell me this?" I asked.

"Because I don't like girls like that. I-i-i...Auuummmm." Garth was nervous. I could see him blushing.

"You what?" I asked.

"I love you Humphrey." Garth said look up at me.

Garth was in love with me. Wow. I didn't know how to take it.

"Humphrey it's ok if you don't love me back I'm fine with it" Garth said turning away.

I grabbed Garth by the tail and pulled him back to me and kisses him.

"Mmmmmm" Garth moaned.

I rubbed his sides making him moan even more.

"Humphrey?" Garth said.

"Yes Garth." I asked.

"I'm horny." Garth whispered in my ear.

I looked down to see Garth was fully erect, then I felt myself get erect too. Garth blushed at the sight of my 7 inch knot.

I pinned Garth to the ground making him sqeal.

"Eeek!" Garth sqealed.

"You want to fuck?" I asked.

_Present_

Garth POV

After I talk with Humphrey we had had sex and now I'm pregnant with Humphrey pups and now the packs (Humphrey's rebels) are going to war. Humphrey please do die. Don't die. I want you alive for me and the pups.

**Here is the prologue for the Story-HxW**


End file.
